


Unsteady

by mxrvel13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvel13/pseuds/mxrvel13
Summary: During a fight, Bucky gets hurt, and it’s up to his partner, Sam, to save him.





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> TW for blood, and ambiguity as to whether a main character survives or not
> 
> this is written for day 1 of whumptober, for the prompt: shaking hands

One of Bucky’s favorite things about Sam was just how steadfast he was. Sam never wavered under pressure, confident and sure of every move he made. He never hesitated or stopped to question his actions, knowing damn well that was how people get killed in their line of work.

Bucky had never seen Sam so much as blink under duress, and now was no different, focused brown eyes staring back at him calmly.

“Bucky, come on man, I need you to talk to me.” Sam said, but Bucky’s eyes were drawn down, to where Sam’s hands pressed against his abdomen. They were slick and red with blood, steady as ever, pressing into the hole in his stomach.

“Bucky, babe, look at me.” Sam ordered, and Bucky looked up again. “You’re losing a lot of blood. I need to get you out of here. You with me?”

Bucky laid a hand over Sam’s, over where the bullet had ripped through him. “It went through me.” He said, and he could already taste blood in his mouth.

“Scarlet Witch, I’m gonna need cover.” Sam said into his comms, but his voice was getting harder to hear. “Hey! Bucky, open your eyes.” And there was panic there now, shocking enough to make Bucky obey, sliding his eyes open as far as he could manage. “I need you to stay with me.”

Bucky’s gaze drifted down again, and he saw the glistening of blood soaking his partner’s hands. His eyes had to focus again, and he realized that Sam’s hands were shaking. Not a slight tremble, either, but tremors that he could feel even through the thick fabric of his vest and the shock of his gunshot wound.

“-ky. Bucky! Hey, baby, I need you to stay with me, okay? Just listen to me.” Sam’s voice was panicked and breaking now, and Bucky realized he was crying.

He pressed against Sam’s hands a little harder, trying to quell his shaking through sheer force. “Calm...calm down.” He said, blood rolling over his tongue now.

Sam made a choked scoffing sound. “You did  _ not  _ just tell me to calm down, James.”

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. Sam shaking like this, it was  _ wrong _ , in a way that left a bad taste in his mouth. He gripped Sam’s hands as well as he could, blood making his hold slip around. The shaking was bad enough that Bucky’s hands were now quivering too, rather than calming Sam’s.

He stared down at their hands, blood catching the light in odd ways that had him transfixed. “I’ve never seen you shake like this before.” He said, speech a little slurred.

“Well you don’t make a habit of getting shot through vital organs, either, but here we are.” Sam replied, voice straining. “Okay, Wanda is covering us. Come on, I’m gonna get you out of here.” He hauled Bucky into his arms, and Bucky heard glass shatter and suddenly the sensation of flying took over his senses.

His last conscious thought was that Sam’s hands were still shaking, but his grip was tighter than it ever had been.


End file.
